convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil's Carnival
The Devil's Carnival is a canon side story that began on March 25, 2016, and ended on May 4, 2016. The event is based around an original concept. When a mysterious, devilish carnival brings in people from across the multiverse, and things go from bad to worse when shortly after they are told they are forced to stay there against their own will, murder befalls them soon after. It was hosted by CCC Kouhai and can be found here. Participants * Aika * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Ayumu Aikawa * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * B.O.B. * Cat * Daisuke * Dipper Pines * Frisk * Hisoka * Iggy * Jhin * Kuroko Shirai * Kyousuke Hyoubu * Lorde * Luso Clemens * Mike Ehrmantraut * Michelangelo Scarlatti - First Death * Morgan Freeman * Rumble McSkirmish * Samhain * Seras Victoria * Takeru Tenkuuji * Tobias * Wade Wilson Death Order Michelangelo Scarlatti - Murdered, Survivor, Throat slit by Hisoka Other Characters * Arvid * Cordis * Daughter * Frederika * Leonard * Monsieur Loyal * The Diver * Velvetine * Yurusen Chapter Details Prologue - "The Carnival's Gate" Participants would be pulled from their worlds to the entrance of The Devil's Carnival, where they would meet Monsieur Loyal, the ringmaster. He would inform them all that they would shortly be admitted into the carnival, but would have to follow 666 rules and make sure they were not without tickets. As everyone waited to enter the carnival, they would all unanimously agree that Hisoka was suspicious, and Hisoka would do everything in his power to prove their suspicions right. Samheim would also terrify the others with his antics, sans Aika, who he would befriend. Aika would also befriend Luso, who would stand up for her when Loyal would snap at the girl. This, however, would mean Luso broke a rule, and he would be slapped by Loyal, before Loyal himself would be beat unconcsious by coworker and policewoman Frederika. Frederika would take note of everyone's items and weapons, and would whip Deadpool when the mercenary would start performing yoga on top of Loyal's body. After a short time, Loyal would wake up, and lead everyone off into the carnival. Chapter - "Festivites of the Red Man" Everyone would be allowed to enjoy the many attractions of the carnival and would be able to earn tickets after settling in. Those who went to the freakshow would need to sign a contract Leonard offered, though Kuroko would bargain for two tickets before she signed. Once inside they would find Dipper Pines trapped in a cage, who would warn them that something was very off about the carnival. The illusionist Arvid would perform tricks, turning Aika's doll into a bunny that others would have to chase as Dolly was in possesion of Aika's ticket. The fortune teller Velvetine would give tea to her patrons and would chat with them a while. Everything would come to a halt, however, when Loyal would stumble upon the dead body of Spike, and would find Samhein was a witness. Calling everyone to the main area, he would order them to find the murderer through investigation. Though a select few would actually investigate, the majority would not, and Bazett and Samhein would get into a fight. Epilogue Details After revealing himself to be the one who had murdered Scarlatti, the hidden culprit Hisoka would say to the other participants that they had "failed" the task set for them within the carnival, explaining along with Monsieur Loyal how the world in which they resided in was literally a story book come to life, and that, by the logic that every mystery needed to be adequately solved by the characters' own talents, everybody was stuck inside this "story" indefinitely, as they had failed to solve the mystery, stuck in the carnival until "another story within the storybook would be solved," alluding to another death game within the very same book that was about to be told soon. Elsewhere, Daughter would converse with The Diver, who would say that it was not the time to aid the participants. After a failed attempt to kill him, Daughter would instead muse over her future plans. Trivia * The Devil's Carnival has received a somewhat weak critical reception overall, though the premise and ideas surrounding it were praised. * In-Universe, the event is known as the "Carnival Incident." * Though the event is technically based around an original concept, it does take elements from the musical of the same name, The Devil's Carnival. * Characters were originally supposed to gradually die off over the course of the event in "accidents," but this never came through. * Behind the scenes, Deadpool, Kyousuke Hyoubu, Samhain, and Lorde were initially supposed to be "helpers" to the Traitor, revealed to be Hisoka, but this never came into play. Category:The Devil's Carnival Category:Side Stories